heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rokk Krinn
= Gallery = File:Cos-rarr.jpg File:Rokk01.png |history= * Raised poor on the rough planet of Braal, was unusually gifted with his planet's racial ability of magnetokinesis. * Earned a living playing pro magnoball from the age of 11-16, and due to raw power, finesse, and an early-onset case of Tactial Geniusitis, won the intergalactic Cosmic Championship twice. * At 16, with Garth Ranzz and Imra Ardeen, saved life of RJ Brande; they then founded the Legion of Super-Heroes. * Leader for the first two years, created structure and organization of the team, served as a member and interim/emergency leader for twelve years, in which many ridiculous and awesome and terrible things happened, all across space and time and all involving like a million spandex-wearing flying outer space teenagers (well, while they were teenaged, anyway). * Eventually caved to the tireless and patient waiting of Jenni Ognats, XS, teammate and Allen family legate, when she snapped and said 'WELL ARE YOU INTERESTED OR NOT, JERKFACE?' and after a few years of paperwork dates with the speedster, married her. * Spent a few years as a househusband to raise their kids while his wife, the Flash, took on the role of Deputy Leader to Magno, who had since regained his powers and come into his own (again). * Evil Anglerfish-mouthed geneticist aliens (historically and recurringly a problem for Earth) tried a slow invasion in the meanwhile and succeeded, and everything started blowing up all over the place. And then time started blowing up. And then all the planets were at war. * Moved the family offplanet and dumped the kids on his parents, set his status from Reserve to Active Legionnaire, and came to help evacuate Earth, since it was starting to crumble from the monstertunnels riddling its belly. It blew up with him in it. Luckily he could tell it was blowing up and ran to break into the Time Institute and steal Brainy's old time platform and go a couple hours and a couple parsecs over so he could rejoin the rest, and then... * THE TIME TRAPPER INTERVENED! He wanted to give up his job like last time around and shove it off on Rokk. He revealed he WAS Rokk! Rokk was like eff you, let's play poker then. And then Jenni timetravelled to rescue him but wound up reading the entire Infinite Library on the way, so when she got there, she took the job instead. * Meanwhile time was disappearing from the future backwards, again, so the rest of the Legion figured out how to evacuate /the entire universe/ throughout Hypertime, and did so, while Jenni and the Time Trapper were arguing. Once Jenni was the Trapper and they arrived back in their home week, they found a message spelled out using the wreckage of Earth: 'We left. Pick a door and get out of the universe before time eats you. --Dyrk' * Jenni shoved Cos through a Hypertime door while yelling 'I'll come get you when I've fixed it!' * Considering his wife is now the Time Trapper, Rokk awaits that day with a spine-tingling combination of terror and gladness. In the meantime, there's *always* a Legion. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character